


处刑脑洞4

by MIGOUZA



Series: 处刑脑洞 [4]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIGOUZA/pseuds/MIGOUZA
Summary: 我比较恶趣味来着有失禁，我指大的





	处刑脑洞4

**Author's Note:**

> 我比较恶趣味来着  
> 有失禁，我指大的

意识再次回来的时候，斯雷因已经能很快的意识到自己的处境了。他的四肢动弹不得，手脚被束缚在皮质的椅子上。眼睛被蒙着，隐隐约约的，斯雷因能在眼皮下感受到白色的光线照着他，如果他能睁开眼睛的话，想必一定会感受到刺眼的光线吧。  
听上去依旧有些陌生的声音带着显而易见的轻浮。  
“好了，让我们看看你这一周的结果。”  
那声音这么说。

啊，是处刑的时间。斯雷因烦躁的想着。他不认为伊奈帆能用这种方式改变他的想法，这是在白费功夫，要不是他的什么被对方折腾到如此精疲力尽的程度，他一定会奋起反抗。愤怒让斯雷因陷入妄想，他厌恶着这样的场面，讨厌那些恶心的看着自己的家伙们，如果他还能有力气反抗，那他绝不会让那家伙动自己一根汗毛，甚至他一定会砸了那些亮闪闪的显示器。  
然而事实上，他只能老老实实的躺在椅子上，听着身旁器具碰撞发出的清脆声音。那是注射器发出的声音。斯雷因咬着自己的下嘴唇，会是上次的药么？他紧锁眉头，那药让他颜面扫地，只知道沉浸在情欲里，完全没有反抗的能力。  
冰凉的针尖插在他的柔软的性器上，熟悉的疼痛让他深呼吸着想要忽略。斯雷因猜想这就是之前所用过得药物，心底的委屈突然猛的泛了出来。  
为什么会是他呢？为什么其他的战犯都能普通的被处决，而他却会碰上这荒谬的事情？  
然而仅仅是寥寥无几的几个念头后，斯雷因便不得不张开他的嘴大口喘息。熟悉到令人厌恶的快感席卷了他的全身，他全身的肌肉绷了起来，胯部不自觉的的向前挺。  
不——  
斯雷因错愕的尖叫呻吟，他感到细密的汗珠出现在他的肌肤，他的股间一片湿润，几秒前还瘫软的阴茎此时正坚挺的吐出大股大股地淫液。  
“啊……啊啊！”  
斯雷因尖叫着，他感到有些许的凉意拂过他敏感的顶端。  
稀薄的精液射落在皮质的座椅下垫上，然而事情显然并不会就此结束。  
“啊啊……什么……你给我……啊！！”  
斯雷因疯了一样的扭动，他的身体前所未有的敏感，任何的轻微刺激都能让他不断的高潮。令人发疯的快乐让他痛苦不堪，疲惫不堪的身体此时被迫着进入紧绷着状态，这样他难过的想要逃跑。  
“停下——让我停下——”  
他的脚趾缩成一团，起伏的胸膛被强烈的白炽灯照射的引人犯罪。这都是药的错。斯雷因狼狈的找着借口，会变成这样都是因为那些奇怪的药！  
然而，伊奈帆平静的声音轻而易举的将这安慰打破：“如你们所见，这次我只打了一半。”  
什么？斯雷因简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。在他看来，自己如此放荡的表现显然基于足量的药物。然而现实并没有给他幻想的时间，那些注视着他的男人们玩味的附和了伊奈帆的说辞。  
“真是可怕的年轻人。”斯雷因听见他们用轻松的语气评价。  
“嘿，你们觉得，这家伙每天能去个多少次？”  
他们打趣。  
“一百次总会有吧？我看他刚刚可是一口气去了三次哦。”  
“哈哈哈，你们就这么带着不觉得太可怜么？得用什么塞满他那个一直在扭动的屁股才是。”  
都是些下流的语言，斯雷因脸因为情绪和羞耻而涨得通红，他希望自己能昏厥过去，好度过这荒唐的场面，然而他的大脑此时却因为快感的刺激而清醒的不得了。他得感谢眼罩的束缚，那令人睁不开眼镜的束缚至少让他从心理上远离事实。  
温热的手掌拂过他的胸口，斯雷因痉挛着倒吸了一口冷气。伊奈帆的手掌抚摸他的触感已经被身体牢记，甚至他瘙痒发烫的乳头都因此隐隐作痛。  
他想念伊奈帆那带着茧子的手指了。  
斯雷因觉得自己难受的快要窒息，他确实在高潮，却感到远远不够。他的身体对于情欲的渴求超过了他自己的想象。粗糙又柔软的触感出现在他的胸前，斯雷因下意识的挺起了那边的胸。伊奈帆总会这样去爱抚他的乳头，先在胸部的边缘轻轻的滑过，然后用手指夹住那小块的凸起。他会立起指尖，短暂的轻柔之后就会立刻加大力度揉搓拉扯。最初的不适过去后，斯雷因不可思议的喜欢伊奈帆这么玩他，难以言喻的羞耻让他无地自容，他将这样的状况归于药物的作用并尽可能的无视身体的渴求，然而这一切的伪装在此时的欲望下形同虚设。  
腻人的呻吟下斯雷因主动的扭动着身躯想让那瘙痒的地方更多的碰到伊奈帆的手指，他甚至无暇去顾忌那些哄笑。  
然而，捏在他的乳头上的并不是伊奈帆的手指。  
尖锐的疼痛让斯雷因大喊着哀嚎，泪水打湿了眼罩，他挣扎的想要逃走，却悲哀的发现他因为这痛感又一次的射精。  
“乱动的话接下来会有点麻烦呢。”伊奈帆的声音淡漠的让人害怕。  
斯雷因呜咽着喘气。疼痛让使他的身体变得僵硬，一丝丝的理智回到脑海。对方就在自己身边，尽管他依旧被欲望包围，可这样的认知让他感到恐惧。  
要逃走才行。脑中下意识出现这样的想法，而同时伊奈帆的手也按在他的胸上。  
不可以乱动。斯雷因对自己说。很明显这样的状态下反抗对自己没有好处，进入处刑时间里的伊奈帆对他的苛刻程度与平时的温柔截然相反，他已经清晰的知道在这时候对方为了达到自己的目的，是完全不会收敛的。  
冰凉的金属表面刺激着斯雷因的感官，有什么东西透过乳头上的伤口穿了进来。伊奈帆的动作很快，没等斯雷因因为刺痛和恐惧而屏息，他便完成了手上的工作。  
有什么东西被挂在他一边的胸前，哄笑传入斯雷因的耳朵，到底，发生了什么？他疑惑不安，金色的头颅侧到一边。显然伊奈帆在他的身上挂了东西，下垂的的拉感让他猜测那或许是不太好的东西。那些家伙再说这真适合自己。是什么？  
“憋着的话会很痛苦，得让你发泄出来才行。”  
发泄？  
斯雷因颤抖的重新把头转向发声的方向，然而对方并未作答。脚步声后，座椅随着对方的动作晃动了一下，紧接着，突如其来的的失重感让斯雷因害怕的惊呼。他的头部靠着椅子下倾，而下半身则被抬高。双脚被分的很开，这让他不得不张开双腿将自己的下体暴露无余。  
“不……不……啊……”  
粗大的硅胶制品从斯雷因的后穴捅了进来，这对于寂寞的肉穴来说简直是天降甘露。湿软的内壁紧紧咬住巨物，早已湿润的肠道让抽插运动变得畅通无阻，与机械的拉伸声音想必，粘稠的肠液从体内被拉扯出来的声音更令人在意。  
斯雷因大口大口的喘着粗气，即使只是被稍微的反向倾泻，但大脑充血带来的眩晕让此时虚弱的他很不舒服。  
停下！停下！  
内心如此的叫嚣，他却只能仰头呻吟。被调整过角度的假阳具每一下都撞在他的敏感点上，稀薄到仿佛能称之为尿液的东西滴落在他自己的胸前。  
“不啊啊啊——”  
惹人怜悯的求饶中带着哭泣的鼻音，斯雷因在嘲笑和侮辱声中做着无谓的挣扎，胸前悬挂的东西拉扯着他的乳头，垂下的东西随着他的挣扎拍打着他的皮肤。

————————

他看上去真是可怜，伊奈帆这样想着。他的手指放在器械的开关上，只是犹豫了一下，便将抽插的的速度调整的更快。于是，斯雷因的哀嚎变得更加凄惨，他不可抑制的挣扎着想要合拢双腿，加固过的医用躺椅被他弄得咔吱作响。然而这都不是伊奈帆关注的东西，这个站在一边的男人的视线紧紧的盯在对方的身体上，那因为不见阳光而惨白的肌肤染上情欲的粉红后是那么的漂亮。透明的硅胶玩具撑开了他的后穴，被淫液打湿的红色内壁被灯光照射的清晰可见。  
他能看见进去过斯雷因体内的硅胶上铺盖的淫水是那么充足的包裹了一整个玩具，紧紧裹着的软肉被拉扯的拽出短短一小截，他确定的看见那穴口的形状已经完全被粗大的硅胶棒改变，多余的体液被留在外面，斯雷因的股间已经湿润的泛着光泽。  
伊奈帆感到自己的下身正在发热，这几天他一直在放纵自己的欲望，而此时他依旧控制不住的想要就这么把自己的东西塞进斯雷因的体内。

————————

“斯雷因·特洛耶特。”  
有熟悉的声音叫着他。  
斯雷因挣扎着把头侧向声音地方向，那是他下意识的举动，尽管他讨厌着伊奈帆，但是不得不承认的是他的心里确实对对方产生了依赖。  
不断的刺激让他筋疲力尽，他不知道被伊奈帆放在那里高潮了多久，他的下身湿软的不行，大脑早就失去了时间观念。  
他似乎被放在那里过了很久，又或者只是一小会。  
“你还想着反抗么？”伊奈帆问题。  
哈？这是什么问题。斯雷因喘息着尝试着忍耐，他根本不想回答这个显而易见的的问题。反抗？多可笑的问题，他只想像普通的战俘一样被处决，而这小小的愿望却不能被实现。比起回答问题，他更想将自己的精力放在忍住高潮上。  
“你仍然想对地球不利么？”  
愚蠢的问题，斯雷因侧过头去。  
不满于对方的沉默，伊奈帆加大了器械的运动频率，斯雷因因为强烈的刺激哀嚎大叫着，他竭尽全力想要抑制住自己，断断续续的呻吟在房间里回荡。  
“杀……了啊……我……”  
破碎的语句里透露着对方的厌恶，即使精神上对此厌恶至极，身体却在不断高潮的斯雷因，这样子实在可笑。  
电子屏幕里传来不屑的嗤笑，显然他们对斯雷因此时的蠢样颇为满意。  
“你最好老实的回答我的问题。”公式化的令人害怕。  
“哈……呵…我怎么可能……吚——还、还有那个能耐！啊……”斯雷因努力的勾起嘴角，他被这些公式化又愚蠢的问题逗得想笑，“比起这些、麻烦又可笑的事……哈……用枪毙了我……不是、嗯、更啊啊啊————”  
没有等斯雷因说完，带着尖锐疼痛的电流传遍了他的身体，尖叫中，斯雷因觉得自己似乎都能够听到体内电流攒动的“呲啦”声。细密的疼痛宛若针扎一样的打在他的身上，他的四肢抽搐着挣扎，然而椅子上的铁环却将它牢牢扣在那里。  
“真是个顽固的家伙。”老家伙们听上去很有兴趣的评论。  
“他的身体还出乎意料的下流。”  
“不觉得这点很有意思？我有些期待这家伙像白痴一样趴在地上浪叫的样子了。”  
“真是恶趣味。不过他长得确实不错。”

老不死的东西！斯雷因在心里怒骂，他用他所能想到的所有肮脏的话语慰问着那些人，即使这个过程只有短暂的一瞬间。被药物侵蚀的身体淫荡的令人发指，电流让他高潮到完全射不出来的程度。他的肚子被顶的生痛，后穴紧紧夹着异物的感觉变得越发异样。  
不、不要。  
斯雷因想缩起肚子，他的脸颊发烫，不只因为他那糟糕的身体状况，还有一部分是前所未有的羞耻。  
他想要排泄。  
房间的温度并不是很高，斯雷因已经连续几天没有穿上过衣服了。虚弱的身子明显受凉，事实上他的乏力和晕眩有一部分原因都是因为发烧。  
“停下——啊——”  
腹部尖锐的的疼痛很快驱散了快感，冷汗从斯雷因的额头上不断的冒出来，他咬着自己的牙齿，脚趾卷缩在一起。越是想要夹紧后穴，就越会感到被电动器具强硬撑开带来的不适感觉。  
察觉到斯雷因的异样，伊奈帆关掉了那些开关。  
“你看上去很难受，让我来猜猜理由吧。”他这样说着再次翻动放在一旁的器具，“噼里啪啦”的响动声音中他拿起了一个个头十分可观的注射器，这个没有针头的注射器里面装满了有些浑浊的液体。  
或许斯雷因应该庆幸自己带了眼罩，否则他看到了一定会害怕的。伊奈帆感到有些悲伤，因为接下来他要把对方的自尊打的一点都不剩，如果顺利的话。  
“我觉得你看上去很难受，怎么，是肚子痛了么？”这是明知道答案的问题，斯雷因的午饭由他负责，在里面加点什么东西是轻而易举的事情。  
斯雷因喘着粗气，他通过对方的声音辨识对方的位置，然后把头转了过去。  
“……”  
羞耻之下，斯雷因的声音轻的听不见。伊奈帆不得不看着他，出声提醒他说大声一点。  
“怎么了？我完全听不见哦。”  
“呜……”斯雷因抿着嘴，他像是想要说又不说的样子令人愉悦。短暂的踌躇后，斯雷因用颤抖的声音喘息着哀求：“厕，厕所……拜托了……请让我去……”  
哦～  
伊奈帆第一次发现自己是如此的变态，对于对方的恳求他心情愉悦，却一点也不想为其实现。  
“不用去也可以。”伊奈帆走到椅子的前方，摘掉了裹在对方下体中碍事的玩意儿。斯雷因闷哼着想要夹紧，却依旧有一些秽物被带了出来。伊奈帆继续调整了座位和踩脚的位置，现在斯雷因终于不用感受大脑充血的感觉，但踏脚的位置让他不得不折叠着自己的双腿。  
“呜……”斯雷因呻吟着，这个姿势让他更难忍受内急，而且张开双腿屈膝的动作，看上去不就跟如厕一样么？  
“没关系，我会帮助你的。”  
与这样的话语同时出现的是尚未合拢的后穴处再次传来的异样触感，不同于以往的硅胶质感，斯雷因颤抖的意识到这是某种硬物的触感。  
“什么？这个……”  
“只会有一点短短的难受而已，马上就会好的。”  
“吚——”  
硬质的物体被塞入了斯雷因的身体，那是注射器的前段部分，伊奈帆按压着后段的推进器，将里面的浑浊液体全部注进了斯雷因的肚子。  
“不要！不要这样！好难过！究竟是什么！？”斯雷因挣扎起来，毫无疑问那些被注射进来的东西加重了他的排泄感，他听见哄笑，听见那些人嘲笑他胀痛的肚子看上去像个孕妇。  
“不要啊——”  
哀求声中，伊奈帆松开了手，注射器紧紧的堵在斯雷因的后穴，随着对方的挣扎变得摇摇欲坠。  
“啊啊——”  
斯雷因哭着，生理上的极度不适让他无法再多的忍受。很快，注射器掉落在地上，紧接着，带着臭味的排泄物喷射一般的蜂拥而出，因为泻药而被稀释的跟水一般的泄物，伴随着“呲噗呲噗”的令人羞耻到极限的声音。斯雷因哭泣着，却并不能尽快的结束这一切。他似乎有很久没有排泄了，伊奈帆的调教让他的排泄时间变得失常。  
羞耻，虚弱，这让他对异味非常敏感，粪便的味道令他干呕不止，然而每一次的干呕只会让他感到更加恶心，他哭泣着，干呕着，上气不接下气的样子狼狈不堪，却逗得看着的人哄堂大笑。  
不，不要这样。  
斯雷因哭着，现在他真的很庆幸他被蒙上了眼罩，至少这能让他好上一点。这是最后的一点点安慰了，以至于放眼罩开始松动，伊奈帆的手触碰到斯雷因耳朵时，他几乎是失声尖叫的恳求着不要，然而刺眼的灯光最终还是直射进斯雷因的眼里，被泪水浸泡而红肿的眼睛，下意识的睁开时，屏幕上那些人带着蔑视的眼神，自己不堪的样子，以及即便如此也依旧挺立着的自己的下体。  
这算什么？  
这算？  
乳头上的刺痛让他转头看去，那里被挂着黄色的塑料牌，上面家畜的字迹让他愤怒又无能为力，更多的仅仅是想要哭泣的委屈。  
啊啊啊……  
最终斯雷因闭上眼睛，重新躺回椅子上，啜泣着等待一切的结束

————————

“辛苦了，斯雷因？看上去那些人很满意哦。”  
当一切都结束的时候，伊奈帆这样的慰问对方。他取来温暖的干净湿毛巾，轻柔的擦拭走对方身上的秽物。  
“……”  
“你还好么？”伊奈帆将毛巾重新洗干净，清理着他的下体。  
“我恨你……”斯雷因说  
“嗯。”伊奈帆平静的回应道。

“如果……如果你那个时候没有阻止我……”  
“如果……那个时候你就让我死去的话……”  
“为什么？为什么是我？”  
“可恶的家伙！”  
斯雷因断断续续的骂着，而伊奈帆只是平静的继续手上的事。  
心痛么？伊奈帆问自己，当然，他很心痛。  
但是，并不后悔。  
他要让斯雷因活下来，首先要先让他安全的出狱。  
所以，他才想出这样的计划，哪怕这个计划会让斯雷因崩溃。  
“地球也，已经没有多余的资源可以浪费了。”首先，要让斯雷因相信自己，哪怕用欺骗的。  
“你很美，知道么。”他轻吻斯雷因的眼睛，那颤抖的睫毛令他陶醉，“如果是死刑的话，你同样会被匿藏，不过不同于现在。”  
伊奈帆怜惜的抚摸斯雷因的大腿。  
“你会被带去供士兵们玩乐，就像刚刚那样，直至你迎来死亡。或许更加过火？毕竟那将不是一对一。”  
斯雷因的哭泣停止了，连带着他的呼吸声也几乎听不见。伊奈帆抚摸着他僵硬的手，亲吻着他。  
“曾经在宇宙里，在那里的遭遇，你应该不想再经历第二次不是么，而且是足以致死的第二次。”  
泪水无声无息的滑过斯雷因的脸颊，疲惫与恐惧让他毫无猜疑的相信了对方的话语。  
“乖，斯雷因。”完成了全部的清理工作，伊奈帆将斯雷因从椅子上横抱起来，“我一定会带你出去的，只要你能够配合我。”


End file.
